Shadowed
by lslines
Summary: Hunter and prey. Vampire and Demon. A twisted love story, if you could call it that. [YugiRyou, various others, AU]


**Shadowed**

_Chapter one - Confrontation_

**Disclaimer: **Characters ain't mine. All else is.

ooo

Yugi crept through the shadows of the empty street, head bowed, moving quickly. Cars drove past on the road beside him, the dim glow of their headlights illuminating him just enough to see his appearance. He was wearing a wide brimmed hat that threw shadows over his face, but not dark enough to hide the dark smudges under his eyes and dirt stained on his skin. He obviously hadn't bathed in a while. From what could be seen of his hair it was cut in sharp bangs of blonde and black, tipped with magenta, wild and untamed. He obviously hadn't been near a hairbrush either.

His stature... Hmm, well... Once he would have been called a midget or a dwarf but as that is politically incorrect in current society, I suppose he was a 'little person'. He wore a black trench coat that stopped just above his combat boots and baggy denim jeans, with a glove on one hand, Michael Jackson style. The combination of his clothing, face and hair would pass him off as a rebellious child, and doubtless that was what he posed as.

He came to a near halt in front of a store, looking up at the window of the second floor, where the owners lived. He shuffled his feet nervously and approached the front door of the shop, the sign above the glass window proclaiming "Kame Game". He took a deep breath, held it and reached for the doorbell, hand shaking.

A small sound from behind caught his attention, and his hand dropped. His eyes narrowed and flicked towards the other side of the street. Silence. Nothing moved. Then... 'Mew...' A kitten tumbled out of the dark of the alleyway, and lay on it's back under the streetlamp. It slowly sat up as it caught sight of him, and it bared it's teeth. It backed away a few paces, then turned tail and ran down the street and out of sight. Yugi smiled softly.

'So you're still following me, huh Ryou?' He said softly, his voice that of a child, sweet and innocent. The flow of cars had suddenly ceased and his voice carried crystal clear through the night. There was more silence, stifling silence, the same kind that had been before the cat had appeared.

'Yes.' Came another voice and a figure stepped out of the alleyway and stood under the streetlamp. 'Of course I am,' There was disdain in his voice, and mockery. 'Did you really think that in coming all the way to Japan from New Orleans you would lose me?' He smiled, and showed a set of small, sharp teeth that Yugi could see even from where he stood outside of the Kame Game. 'My my, Yugi, you should know me better than that.'

'And I do.' Yugi returned the smile, revealing his own teeth, normal teeth, but for the two canines... 'I would never expect to lose you on a journey like that. Really Ryou, how lowly you believe I think of you. After all, you followed me from Alabama to Hawaii to Toronto to Brisbane to Paris to Italy to Cuba to Egypt, everywhere I went throughout England, to Kansas, then back to New Orleans. Of course I would expect you to find me here.' He stopped and waved his hand up at the window. 'After all, if you didn't know where I was going, you would have guessed I would come here. After all, it was here that it all started.' He stopped, and looked down at his gloved hand, smirking.

The one called Ryou let out a sigh and pulled the band from his hair, letting the white bangs fall into his face. Yugi followed the sentiment of the gesture and removed his hat, then crossed the road and stood directly in front of his stalker. They couldn't have been a two inches apart. Ryou's ears, cat ears as they were, twitched and lay flat against his head and he scowled at the vampire that dared approach him, as if they were friends. Yugi raised a hand and placed it on the side of the demons face.

'So Ryou,' Yugi almost purred, 'we meet again. Three days has it been? It feels like more.' He drew a finger slowly down the side of his face and Ryou could barely suppress a shudder at the cold touch. 'I've missed you…' Ryou snapped, grabbing the shorter man by the shoulder and pinning him to the wall.

'I've missed you too,' he murmured, burying his face in Yugi's hair before kissing him. And kissing him again and again. And Yugi was kissing him back. He slid a leg between Yugi's and ran a hand down the side of his face. Yugi groaned slightly. 'Hello?' Light flooded the street as someone opened a door and stuck their head out. 'Hello, is there someone out here?'

'Heh,' Yugi grinned, 'as much as I would like to continue this, I've gotta go.'

Ryou grinned back. 'So do I as a matter of fact. But remember, next time we meet, I'm going to take you down. And no amount of seduction is going to stop me.'

'Are you sure?' Yugi raised a brow. 'After all, it didn't take to much seduction today before you started kissing me instead of killing me.' Before Ryou could react, Yugi was gone, over the roof of the house and back towards his own shelter. The sun was rising.

ooo

**To be continued…**

ooo

**A/N** Well, I've edited that a lot… So, this is a kind of re-post. But with totally different material. It is, however, still Shadowed, no matter ho unrecognisable it may have become. Does anyone like what I've done with the characters? Total role reversal as far as I can see. Yugi's acting like Yami, Ryou like Bakura. Eh, I think it came out well anyway. Forgive any grammar or spelling errors as my spell check is on the fritz again. Hope you enjoy the update y'all!


End file.
